O Contrato
by Biazinhaaa
Summary: O mundo é controlado por Comensais da Morte e se algum deles sabe como aproveitar isso, esse é Draco Malfoy. Enquanto isso a vida de Gina Weasley é arrasada, e Harry Potter nunca estará lá para ajudala. A sua última alternativa desesperada é trabalhar no


**O Contrato**

**Capa:** http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/OContrato/ocontratocapa.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e grande parte dos ambientes desta fan fiction pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não busca fins lucrativos e tem como objetivo apenas a diversão dos fãns.

**Sinopse:** O mundo é controlado por Comensais da Morte e se algum deles sabe como aproveitar isso, esse é Draco Malfoy. Enquanto isso a vida de Gina Weasley é arrasada, e Harry Potter nunca estará lá para ajudá-la. A sua última alternativa desesperada é trabalhar no _PureBlood Vip's Club_, mas ela não esperava que em um lugar tão degradante, o seu destino sofreria tamanha mudança.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Capa do prólogo: **http:// i193. photobucket. com/albums/z235/biazinhaaa/OContrato/ocontratopro.jpg (una os 3 espaços)

_"Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal._

_- É verdade? - perguntou - Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?_

_- Sou - respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas._

_- Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle - apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry - E meu nome é Draco Malfoy._

_Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele._

_- Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar. - Virou-se para Harry - Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso."_

_"A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu._

_- Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ha, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?_

_Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"._

_- Sonserina não, hein? - disse a vozinha. - Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma"._

_(Harry Potter e Pedra Filosofal – J.K. Rowling)_

Harry Potter mal desconfiava que aquele primeiro dia em Hogwarts tinha condenado o destino do resto do mundo para sempre. Ele não podia negar que havia passado por sua cabeça rejeitar a oferta de Draco e continuar ao lado de Rony Weasley, mas algo o fez mudar de idéia. O garoto tinha passado a infância sendo diminuído e agora era tratado com importância e estava recebendo um convite de amizade de uma pessoa influente, isso ele podia ver só de olhar para Draco Malfoy.

Ele não mediu conseqüências, não quis pensar muito, apenas estava cansado de ser indiferente, queria mostrar que tinha potencial, que podia ser alguém. Então deixando de lado o garoto ruivo pobre e seu rato velho de estimação, Harry se levantou e apertou a mão estendida de Draco Malfoy.

- Ótimo! Boa escolha, agora porque não vem para o nosso vagão? – disse o loiro sorridente.

- Boa idéia – falou Harry indo atrás do grupo.

Ao chegar no vagão Harry conheceu muitos alunos, todos pareciam muito impressionados com ele e por mais que tentasse evitar ele estava se sentindo muito bem sendo o centro das atenções. Logo o assunto caiu para as casas em que gostariam de ficar e todos eles concordavam que a melhor seria a Sonserina. Depois de algumas explicações Harry já havia mudado de idéia sobre a casa.

Na hora da seleção o chapéu seletor ficou em dúvida entre qual casa decidir, mas quando analisou a escolha que o menino tinha feito no trem, o colocou na Sonserina. Ele foi recebido com vivas pela mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

O loiro o acompanhou por todo o seu ano escolar, eram melhores amigos e os mais populares de sua casa. Aprontavam muito no salão comunal e estavam sempre inventando novas formas de pregar peças em alunos de outras casas.

No Natal Harry viajou para a Mansão Malfoy e lá conheceu Leena Malfoy prima de Draco, era estudante da Durmstrang e embora Harry a tivesse achado muito bonita jamais imaginara que se tornaria sua futura esposa.

Mas para ele, mais importante do que conhecer Leena foi conhecer Lúcio Malfoy. O pai de Draco o ensinou muito sobre o lado das trevas, o que era verdade e o que era mentira. Mas o menino ainda era incapaz de aceitar tudo isso, pois culpava Lord Voldemort pela morte de seus pais.

Porém ao voltar pro colégio as coisas se intensificaram já que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia conseguido se apossar da Pedra Filosofal, Quirrel havia sido bem sucedido e seu mestre estava vivo novamente. Assim que recobrou seus poderes, Voldemort foi até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Os alunos se chocaram com a visão do bruxo, alguns gritaram assustados, mas nenhum deles se escondeu ou fez menção de fugir.

O bruxo avançou pelo salão encarando os estudantes, só parou quando seus olhos pousaram na cicatriz na testa de Harry, então ele o observou demoradamente, abrindo um largo sorriso de triunfo.

- Harry Potter?

- Sim! – disse o garoto o encarando com ódio.

- Tanto tempo, você mudou e vejo que para melhor.

- O que está dizendo?

- Eu sinto muito, a morte dos seus pais, foi desnecessária, eu queria apenas você, eles não deveriam ter se colocado na minha frente – disse o bruxo como se falasse de um fato sem importância.

- Você me queria? Então me mate agora! – disse o menino puxando a varinha.

- Não! Eu não queria te matar seu tolo. Eu queria levá-lo comigo para cumprir a profecia, aquela que diz que o menino marcado como um igual me ajudaria a reinar absoluto sobre o mundo.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry horrorizado.

- Então, eu tive que marcá-lo como um igual e perder meus poderes, mas foi um preço necessário para que esse momento chegasse. E agora Harry Potter você fará sua escolha.

- Do que você está falando?

- Venha comigo e se tornará o maior Comensal da Morte que o mundo já viu, se tornara o meu seguidor mais poderoso e suas glórias ultrapassarão tudo o que conseguir imaginar. Ou resista ao meu chamado e morra covardemente.

Aqueles segundos foram eternos para Harry, ele pensou que havia caído num abismo. Pensamentos entravam em conflito dentro dele, sua infância dura com os Dursley, as poucas lembranças de seus pais, sua fama em Hogwarts, seus novos amigos, a bela Leena, sua vontade de ser melhor, ele não queria morrer e então, mais uma vez, tomou uma escolha que teve enormes conseqüências:

- Eu aceito.

Imediatamente ele sentiu seu braço arder, a dor era tão intensa que o fez cair de joelhos no chão gritando a plenos pulmões. Voldemort havia mentido? Disse que não o mataria e agora toda aquela dor. As pessoas ao seu redor o olhavam assustadas. Draco Malfoy ajoelhou-se ao seu lado tentando ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em dizer algo ao amigo a dor cessou. Ele puxou a manga da veste, a Marca Negra latejava no seu antebraço.

- Espere minhas ordens Potter e logo você começara a ver o tamanho do seu poder – disse ele ao garoto que já tinha se levantado.

- Enquanto a vocês, sejam fiéis e terão sua recompensa – falou Lord Voldemort para os alunos Sonserinos.

Draco fez uma reverência que foi imitada por todos, então o bruxo aparatou. Harry virou e encarou o rosto dos alunos, pareciam um tanto espantados, mas um sentimentos de euforia os unia, algo fora de controle, que finalmente explodiu quando Draco Malfoy gritou e foi seguido em coro:

- O Lord vive! Morte aos sangue ruins!

O que aconteceu em seguida foi exatamente o esperado, Hogwarts fechou depois de alguns meses. Os Comensais da Morte voltaram a ativa e o caos se instalou pelo mundo bruxo, os trouxas eram perseguidos e massacrados, nenhum lugar era seguro, ninguém era perdoado e aqueles que lutavam por sua defesa eram poucos e fracos.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 – De Gina à Scarlet_**

"_: Esse contrato é selado por aceitação verbal desde que proferida sem a influência de feitiços dominantes, como a maldição Imperius. A assinatura é automática quando identificada a intenção de aceitar o proposto._

_Artigo 2__: Não há meios de anulá-lo, rasgá-lo, danificá-lo ou invalidá-lo. Uma vez assinado a mesma magia que protege os pactos mágicos aprisiona o contratado até que se achem cumpridas todas as determinações."_

Desde que Voldemort retornara, as perdas haviam sido terríveis para a família Weasley, embora fossem sangue puro eles não concordavam com o extermínio aos trouxas e sofriam muito com tudo isso. Molly Weasley faleceu após se enfraquecer aos poucos com a perda de um a um dos seus filhos. Eles haviam lutado em batalhas ou participado de perigosas missões a serviço do Ministério da Magia.

Arthur Weasley adoecera após ser contaminado com uma poção e estava entre a vida e a morte num hospital público, Virgínia Weasley tentava sem sucesso conseguir algum emprego para pagar o tratamento do pai, ela mal tinha o que comer e naquele momento estava perdendo o único lugar que lhe restava no mundo.

- Por favor, Jonny! Só mais uma semana, eu prometo que vou conseguir! – implorava a ruiva para o homem que carregava uma mala cheia de trapos que tirara do armário dela.

- Não, Srta. Weasley! Já lhe dei muitas semanas, mesmo que arranje um emprego não conseguiria pagar nem metade do que me deve, os juros já triplicaram a sua dívida.

- Eu vou conseguir, Jonny! Meu pai está no hospital, eu não tenho para onde ir, por favor, não faça isso comigo! – disse desesperada com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Está difícil para todos nós, Srta. Weasley. Eu sinto muito, mas a senhora tem que ir, a Toca está a partir de agora oficialmente vaga para aluguel e a mobília ficará comigo. Veja bem, isso não paga toda a sua dívida, mas estou disposto a perdoar o restante. Tenha um bom dia.

Gina encarava a porta de madeira que havia sido fechada na sua cara, a porta da sua casa, casa em que ela vivera por tanto tempo, que teve uma infância tão agradável, mas tudo havia mudado. Olhou desolada para os lados, não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir. Respirou fundo e aparatou, olhou pra cima, o letreiro do Caldeirão Furado rangia com o vento.

Ela empurrou a porta pesada e olhou o local, o Beco Diagonal ainda era seguro e isso incluía o bar, talvez se insistisse mais uma vez Tom reconsiderasse:

- Boa noite, Tom – disse enquanto alisava a saia, querendo parecer apresentável.

- Senhorita Weasley, de novo – falou o dono do bar parecendo contrariado.

- Eu estava pensando, se você não precisava de alguém agora, você sabe que eu pos...

- Não, Weasley! Eu já disse que não! Não posso contratar mais pessoas, nem em troca de um prato de comida, não vê a quantidade absurda de empregados que eu já tenho, mal tenho lucro pra me sustentar.

- Mas tomaram a minha casa, não tenho pra onde ir, Tom – disse a menina choramingando – Meu pai está no hospital, você sabe!

- Olha, eu sinto muito – disse o homem e entregou-lhe um prato de sopa que a menina aceitou sem escolhas – Por conta da casa.

Gina sentou-se numa mesa isolada e tomou a sopa em poucos minutos, sua última refeição tinha sido há muitas horas. Ela respirou fundo e se forçou a parar de chorar, tinha que ser forte e pensar nas suas possibilidades. Seu único parente estava no hospital precisando desesperadamente de um tratamento caríssimo para se recuperar. Ela não poderia fazer nada por seu pai enquanto não tivesse dinheiro. Não tinha amigos a quem recorrer, então tinha que arranjar um emprego. Mas onde? Já tinha sido negada em todos os estabelecimentos que ainda estavam abertos do Beco Diagonal.

A campainha da porta soou quando uma mulher loira entrou atraindo olhares. Ela não era realmente bonita, mas usava um corpete apertado deixando seus seios bem salientes. A loira analisou o bar com os olhos azuis procurando um lugar vago para se sentar, havia uma cadeira ou outra, mas ela franziu o nariz para os grupos de homens estranhos que ocupavam as mesas. Até que seu olhar caiu na jovem ruiva que se sentava sozinha com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Se incomoda se eu me sentar aqui com você? As outras mesas estão cheias – disse a voz da loira que tirou Gina de seu transe.

- Ah, não, fique a vontade.

- Tom, deixe uma caneca dessas aqui – disse a loira que recebeu uma caneca de cerveja do homem.

- Então, qual é o seu nome? – disse a mulher acendendo um cigarro e soltando fumaça em cima da ruiva – Não se importa se eu fumar não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem – disse a ruiva por educação, odiava cigarros – Virgínia Weasley.

- Me chamam de Diana Star, não que esse seja realmente o meu nome.

- Você é atriz? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Pode se dizer que sim, fingir é comigo mesmo – falou Diana dando mais um trago no cigarro.

- Apesar do modo como bebia cerveja Gina pôde notar que as roupas dela eram extremamente elegantes, e não se surpreendeu nada ao ver a quantidade de galeões reluzindo em sua bolsa quando Diana a abriu para guardar o isqueiro.

- E você? Trabalha com o quê? – perguntou Diana puxando assunto.

- No momento um emprego é o que eu mais preciso – respondeu com um ar triste.

- Quem sabe você... – disse a loira analisando Gina de cima a baixo – não, não acho que você seja bem o tipo.

- Tipo? Eu posso trabalhar com tudo! Qualquer coisa, preciso pagar o tratamento do meu pai e me alimentar. Você acha que não me contratariam onde você trabalha? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Pode ser até que contratassem, mas você não é do tipo que trabalharia lá.

- Onde você trabalha afinal?

- _PureBlood Vip's Club_ – disse ela soltando uma baforada de fumaça.

Gina ficou em silêncio, o nome do lugar fez com que ficasse arrepiada. Sabia pouco sobre ele, mas já era o suficiente pra achar a proposta totalmente absurda. Tinha medo, sabia das pessoas que o freqüentavam, embora não soubesse muito bem o que acontecia lá dentro.

- Como eu disse, não é lugar para você – falou Diana percebendo o silêncio.

- Como você pode saber? Talvez seja – disse Gina não querendo parecer covarde e frágil.

- Humm, ok. Que tal ir até lá comigo? Madame Yanna pode te avaliar, talvez você consiga algo.

A princípio sentira-se radiante, Star estava se mostrando simpática e ainda estava levando-a para uma entrevista de emprego! O que importava seus receios afinal? Iria ganhar tantos galeões quando a loira e poderia ajudar seu pai, seria algo temporário, só até arranjar um emprego melhor.

As duas saíram do Caldeirão Furado e foram descendo as ruas do Beco Diagonal, praticamente vazias aquela hora. As ruas iam se tornando mais silenciosas e mais escuras conforme caminhavam e Gina sentiu sua animação murchar. Sabia muito bem para onde estavam indo.

- O clube fica na Travessa do Tranco?

- Claro. Jamais o Ministério permitiria que ele ficasse em outro lugar, você sabe, o tipo de pessoa que normalmente vai lá.

De repente Gina estava levemente enjoada, o nome do clube era alto explicativo, _PureBlood Vip's Club_ significava que somente sangue puros que fossem V.I.P's podiam freqüentá-lo. Isso nesse ponto da guerra significa comensais da morte, simpatizantes de Voldemort ou famílias tradicionais.

Famílias não seria bem o termo, afinal pelos boatos aquilo não era nada familiar, um lugar de bebidas, shows e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Onde ela tinha se metido? Ela não podia simplesmente chegar num lugar lotado de comensais e servir _drinks_ pra eles! Ela respirou fundo para dizer a Diana Star que ela se enganara terrivelmente quando a mulher falou interrompendo seus pensamentos:

- Chegamos! – anunciou enquanto cruzavam uma pequena ponte e paravam em frente ao local.

Não era muito grande, nem chamativo demais, por um instante ela duvidou que estivesse realmente no famoso clube. Havia um letreiro luminoso com o nome do lugar, as portas eram de um vidro tão escuro que não se distinguia nada do interior. Gina já ia precipitar a mão para a elegante maçaneta de prata quando Diana a puxou:

- Não seja doida! Essa é a entrada de sócios! – disse como se fosse extremamente óbvio – Se tocar aí sem ser sangue puro já era!

- Mas eu sou.

- É? – disse ela enquanto puxava a ruiva pela mão para a lateral do prédio.

- Sim.

- Eu hein, porque está sem dinheiro então? – perguntou sem compreender – Ah sim, sei, amante de trouxas.

- Não se esqueça de comentar que é sangue puro! Pode te ajudar. Não sorria demais e não faça piadinhas – ressaltou Diana enquanto puxava a blusa de Gina pra frente tentando criar um decote.

Diana Star parou em frente a uma porta de metal lisa, não havia maçaneta, apenas um retângulo em destaque que antes mesmo que Gina pudesse se perguntar para que servia foi aberto e dois olhos esverdeados conferiram quem eram as visitantes. A ruiva apertou a alça da mala que carregava, sua vontade era realmente fugir daquele lugar, mas ela não tinha nada a perder.

- Star! Já de volta. E essa quem é? – perguntou a voz esganiçada do outro lado.

- Alguém para Madame Yanna dar uma olhada.

A voz afinal pertencia a uma jovem que Gina julgou ser um ano mais nova que ela, isso lhe dava dezessete anos. Era baixa e magra, os cabelos escuros lhe davam uma aparência meio doentia, haviam olheiras sob seu olhos. Contrastando com o rosto, ela usava um vestido de gala verde-musgo e um cordão barato brilhando falsamente no pescoço.

- Ora, ora, que bonitinha. Vai ser aprovada sim – disse Gina ganhando um abraço inesperado da garota que se identificou como July Nevil.

- July, não se exalte, por favor – falou Diana com ar de superior – Vai se acostumando, se for ficar aqui, vai ver que todos as meninas são assim, é meio que uma grande família.

Gina não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Não parecia ser tão ruim assim agora que chegara até ali. A porta desembocava num corredor, as paredes eram salmão e havia muitas portas marfins a se perder de vista, algumas abertas davam para outros corredores. No centro o corredor principal era mais alargado, como uma pequena praça. Haviam pufes coloridos e bem no meio uma escada caracol.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção a escada Gina percebeu que não havia barulho ou música, talvez houvessem feitiços protegendo o local.

- Aqui ficam os quartos, banheiros e salas públicas para os funcionários – disse Diana.

- É uma pena o meu quarto estar cheio se não você poderia ficar lá, as minhas amig...

- Shhhh! Silêncio Jully – reclamou Diana quando começaram a subir a escada caracol situada no centro do corredor.

Diana seguia na frente e Gina a ouviu pedir licença ao alcançar o andar de cima. O mesmo fez July. Era uma grande sala circular, com uma mesa de carvalho e cadeiras confortáveis, uma pintura a óleo ocupava por inteiro uma das paredes. Nessa pintura havia uma mulher de beleza estonteante, seu rosto era oriental, os lábios muito vermelhos, os cabelos presos num coque de ar delicado e um vestido de gala prateado. Por uma porta dupla saiu a mesma mulher da pintura, mas era visível que com muitos anos há mais.

- Mas o que foi agora? – perguntou mal humorada como se o trio estivesse fazendo uma grande bagunça em sua ante-sala.

- Madame, Boa noite. Eu trouxe essa moça, ela parece disposta a trabalhar aqui.

- Já temos moças demais, Star – respondeu Madame Yanna sem nem mesmo olhar para Gina.

- Ela é sangue puro – tentou Star com pena da cara de decepção da ruiva.

- Isso é verdade menina? – perguntou Yanna passando a examinar a menina pela primeira vez.

- Sim senhora – respondeu Gina timidamente.

- Talvez ela pudesse trabalhar na cozinha, ou no bar, pensei que talvez até mesmo dançar conosco – falou Diana.

- Cale a boca! Não diga besteiras – falou Madame Yanna fazendo com que Gina prendesse a respiração – Cozinha? _Drinks?_

- Eu sei cozinhar muito bem – falou Gina num fio de voz, esperançosa.

- Não seja tola, olhe pra você!

Gina estava formulando uma resposta bem mal educada para dar a tal Madame, afinal quem ela pensava que era pra dizer que ela não era boa o suficiente para nada? Mas mudou de idéia ao ver ao analisar a pose da senhora, parecia poderosa e muito intimidadora.

- Qual é o problema comigo?

- Problema? Não há problema com você, criança. O problema é que os olhos medíocres da Star não conseguem identificar uma Cristal quando enxergam uma.

- Oh céus! Uma Cristal! – exclamou July animada batendo palmas.

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi – falou Gina tentando ser educada com a mulher.

- Cristal, é claro, como eu não percebi! Uma menina de sangue-puro...

- Linda – completou July.

- E virgem – finalizou Star.

- Ok, ok, já chega. Não vamos assustar a pequena aqui. Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Virgínia Weasley.

- Não, nem pensar – falou Madame Yanna sacudindo a cabeça.

- É o meu nome sim, eu mostro a identidade se...

- Não é isso sua tola! Só estou dizendo que não é um nome adequado. Vejamos, pele branca, cabelos ruivos, que tal Ruby? Combina, não? Acho que não, pretensioso demais para a sua ingenuidade. Talvez, talvez... Scarlet! Sim, sim, Scarlet parece ótimo.

- Ah sim, Scarlet é muito bonito – concluiu July Nevil.

- Quieta Nevil! Aliás porque vocês duas ainda estão aqui? Voltem aos seus afazeres!

- Sim senhora – responderam as duas em coro e se retiraram rapidamente pela escada.

O estômago de Gina dava cambalhotas, ela estava num lugar desconhecido na Travessa do Tranco, sozinha com aquela mulher arrogante e estranha que acabara de batizá-la com um novo nome e que dizia que ela seria uma Cristal. Bom se ser uma Cristal significasse um emprego e alguns galeões, isso seria ótimo. A ruiva estava começando a pensar que espécie de emprego seria, talvez limpar taças de cristal, transfigurar objetos em cristal, um show? Bem provável, mas Madame Yanna interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Vamos até a minha sala, temos negócios a tratar.

- Sim senhora – disse Gina se surpreendendo, estava ali a poucos minutos e já respondia com obediência e temor como as outras garotas.

As duas seguiram para a única porta do aposento, lá dentro era a sala de Madame Yanna, e a decoração era bem similar com a da anti-sala. Paredes em tons pastéis e móveis suntuosos de carvalho. A senhora recostou-se num divã forrado de veludo roxo e indicou a Gina uma poltrona simples.

- Talvez você esteja um pouco confusa e..

- Estou mesmo – interrompeu Gina.

- Não fale quando não tiver permissão! – disse Yanna agressivamente, porém continuou a frase anterior num tom sereno – Talvez você esteja um pouco confusa e assustada. Sabe o que tememos, Scarlet? Aquilo que não conhecemos. Você sabe onde você está?

- No _PureBlood Vip's Club_ – arriscou Gina indecisa com medo de estar falando na hora errada de novo.

- Já é alguma coisa, embora você ainda não saiba o que isso significa. Eu sou a dona desse lugar, tudo e todos aqui me pertencem. Esse é o melhor lugar de diversão adulta para pessoas ricas e poderosas. Tenho muitas meninas trabalhando aqui, em vários cargos diferentes. Há de tudo, cozinheiras, garçonetes, meretrizes baratas como a July e dançarinas cobiçadas como a Diana Star. Mas não importa qual seja a ocupação, todas as meninas que trabalham aqui sonham em ser uma Cristal. E sabe por quê?

- Não – respondeu, ela estava se sentindo um pouco mais confortável, será que isso significava que havia realmente conseguido um bom emprego?

- Bom, para ser uma Cristal você deve ser estonteante, educada, bela e acima de tudo sangue puro. Uma Cristal ganha rios de dinheiro, jóias e convites de pessoas poderosas.

- Nossa, mas o que eu vou ter que fazer?

- Bom quando você estiver pronta vai freqüentar as festas, sorrir e encantar os homens, assim as ofertas vão ser mais altas.

- Ofertas? – Ok, Gina pensou que tinha algo errado nisso.

- Sim, as ofertas do seu leilão.

- Meu leilão? – Ah sim, ela pensou que tinha algo de _muito_ errado nisso.

- É claro, você não é uma meretriz qualquer, você é uma Cristal. Somente um homem pode te ter e é com ele que a sua primeira noite será.

Gina tentou respirar fundo, mas parecia que alguma coisa estava bloqueando a entrada de ar em seus pulmões. Aquela situação era absurda, demais para ela, seria leiloada? Seria vendida? Valeria a pena vender seu corpo em troca de dinheiro? Ela nunca faria isso, nunca.

- Não quero ser vendida como um objeto.

- Não um objeto qualquer, um objeto de luxo.

- Não importa! Eu não vou ser humilhada! – disse se levantando decidida.

- Ótimo. Pode ir então. Sabe, nós não precisamos muito de você, você é que parecia bem desesperada pelo dinheiro. Então, o que vai fazer agora? Tem pra onde ir? Tem o que comer? Onde dormir?

Gina sabia que a resposta para todas essas perguntas era "não", não tinha nem onde passar a noite, mas não se importava consigo mesma. Não ligava de passar fome, contudo havia uma pessoa com quem se importava, seu pai. Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo morrer e tudo por orgulho, não era certo. Precisava do dinheiro para pagar o tratamento dele, não iria deixá-lo morrer, ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la, ela devia isso à ele.

- E então pequena? Eu não tenho a noite toda pra você, responda logo, aceita

ou não aceita?

- Eu... aceito.

Madame Yanna pegou sua varinha e fez surgir um pergaminho no ar, ele era longo e se desenrolou até encostar no chão. Ao seu redor havia um brilho estranho, como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Era um contrato sem dúvida nenhuma, Gina percorreu os olhos por ele, havia muitas cláusulas. Estava começando a ler uma delas, que se tratava sobre estudar e aprender boas maneiras, quando viu de relance no fim do pergaminho algo que chamou sua atenção, sua assinatura já estava lá.

- Mas.. como pode? Eu não assinei!

- É claro que assinou, você disse verbalmente que aceita.

- Mas isso é injusto, eu nem li esse contrato!

- Não seja tola! – disse Madame Yanna sumindo com o contrato em outro movimento da varinha – todos sabem como se selam acordos mágicos. Você trabalha para mim agora e se tornará uma Cristal, entendido?

Gina estava em choque, sua vontade era correr desesperadamente para fora da travessa do Tranco, para fora daquele clube assustador, para fora daquela sala fria e daquele olhar autoritário. Mas não havia saída, ela precisava salvar seu pai, ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, ela teria que fazer o mesmo.

- Entendido.

- Não! Responda, sim senhora Madame Yanna.

- Sim senhora Madame Yanna.

- Ótimo, agora vá para os seus aposentos – disse entregando-lhe uma chave – Você receberá instruções quando for conveniente.

A ruiva não precisou escutar mais nada, saiu rapidamente para longe da mulher, desceu a escada e parou estática pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Seu nome estava em um contrato lacrado por feitiço, isso significava que fortes mágicas impediriam que ela quebrasse qualquer determinação contida ali. Teve ânsias de subir correndo novamente e exigir lê-lo, mas pensou melhor, de que adiantava ler? Ela só ficaria nervosa, teria que cumprir tudo querendo ou não. Respirou fundo, faria aquilo pelo pai.

Começou a andar procurando alguém que pudesse indicar para ela onde era o seu quarto, mas tudo estava deserto e silencioso. Ainda assustada olhou para a chave que pesava em sua mão, era dourada e terminava em floreios, entrelaçado a isso havia um inscrição em vermelho: Scarlet.

Seu novo nome parecia estranho e nada familiar, talvez por isso, mesmo desesperada por ajuda, ela tenha demorado a se virar quando alguém a chamou na direção oposta em que ela ia:

- Senhora Scarlet? Senhora?

Gina virou e observou a desconhecida que rapidamente fez uma reverência e continuou com a cabeça abaixada sem encará-la. Ela usava um vestido branco sem muitos adornos e tinha os cabelos castanhos presos numa trança.

- Ah.. Oi, eu preciso achar meu quarto, será que você poderia me ajudar? – perguntou estranhando aquela atitude, talvez estivesse sido confundida com alguém.

- Sim senhora, eu lhe servirei daqui em diante por determinação de Madame Yanna.

- Me servir? Eu não acho que tenha necessidade disso tudo.

- Seus aposentos são por aqui, queira me seguir por favor, senhora.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- O nome de nenhuma das suas criadas deve ser relevante – respondeu de uma maneira serena, mas firme.

A ruiva suspirou, não adiantava ficar fazendo perguntas a uma pessoa que sequer a olhava nos olhos. Continuou a seguir a jovem de branco em silêncio e começou a reparar ao seu redor com mais atenção. As portas de madeira branca eram simples e viu que haviam números dourados em cada uma delas, e que conforme andavam essa numeração diminuía. Aquelas portas pertenciam aos maiores números, 2658, 2657, 2656, 2655.

A criada desconhecida parecia seguir uma bússola interior, ia rapidamente a frente cortando caminho, virando em corredores, abrindo portas... Gina percebeu que as portas iam se tornando mais enriquecidas conforme caminhavam. A de número 1986 tinha uma bela maçaneta dourada, a de 1500 além da maçaneta decorada era contornada por uma batente branco, já na 822 havia tudo isso e um carpete na entrada, as portas do corredor 400-499 eram de madeira nobre.

- Por aqui senhora – falou a criada indicando-lhe uma escada de mármore.

As portas agora eram bem mais espaçadas uma das outras, 87, 86, 85, 84, 83, esses quartos deveriam ser maiores. Os de número 22,21,20,19,18, nesse novo andar andaram um bom tempo, o que estava sendo ótimo pois os corredores agora eram lindíssimos. Por fim alcançaram um elevador dourado, Gina lembrou-se com saudade dos elevadores do Ministério da Magia.

Por dentro do elevador o luxo continuava, mas a menina reparou que não havia sequer um botão. Ele iniciou uma subida leve e as portas se abriram, a boca de Gina se escancarou. Em frente a saída do elevador haviam cinco portas, todas elas eram duplas e repletas de detalhes entalhados. Entretanto, o mais espantoso não eram as portas, era o teto, havia um lustre gigantesco o ocupando por completo, milhares de fios brilhavam como diamantes dando um ar incrível para o ambiente. Mas Gina sabia que aquilo não era diamante, era um lustre de cristal. Simplesmente a coisa mais magnífica, linda, luxuosa e encantadora que a ruiva já havia visto. Sentiu que podia admirar o teto por horas.

- O lustre foi construído para reproduzir a sensação que qualquer um tem ao olhar para uma Cristal – falou a criada ao ver o espanto de Gina.

- Nossa, duvido que eu provoque esse arrebatamento em alguém, isso é maravilhoso – argumentou sem desgrudar os olhos do teto.

- Não provoca, mas provocará senhora Scarlet.

- Existem outras como eu?

- Sim, além da senhora mais três – disse a criada indicando as portas de número 2, 3 e 4 – Seus aposentos são os de número 5.

- Quem fica no 1?

- Ninguém.

- Ninguém?

- Sim senhora, está vazio desde que Madame Yanna passou somente a administrar.

- Ah entendo – disse Gina e se encaminhou para a porta de seu mais novo quarto.

A ruiva rodou a chave na fechadura com apreensão e segurou um suspiro ao abrir a porta. A menina esperava um quarto confortável depois de tanto luxo, mas aquilo estava bem além das suas expectativas. Era um espaço gigantesco e sem paredes, ela entrou e se deliciou enquanto caminhava no carpete mais macio em que já havia pisado na vida.

Logo no início do espaço havia um jogo de sofás vermelhos e uma mesinha de chá, uma delicada sala de visitas. Mais a frente havia uma mesa de madeira extensa com 12 cadeiras e encostado na parede uma cristaleira repleta de louças. Na outra extremidade havia um conjunto de móveis que lembrava um escritório, estantes repletas de livros, luminárias flutuantes e poltronas requintadas. A seguir havia uma banheira quadrangular com diversas torneiras, Gina deu pulinhos ao pensar que poderia até mesmo nadar ali. Logo ao lado de uma pilha de toalhas felpudas estava o _closet_, e esse ocupava um espaço absurdo, eram fileiras e fileiras de vestidos, centenas de gavetas.

Por fim, no canto, estava sua cama, era linda e alta, com colunas e um dossel. Gina correu e pulou em cima dela, era muito macia e cinco vezes maior do que sua cama na Toca. Mas pensar na Toca lhe trouxe de volta a realidade, todas as lembranças dolorosas a alcançaram, e de repente todo aquele luxo havia perdido a graça. Ela precisava salvar seu pai.

- A senhora deve dormir, já é muito tarde. Amanhã enfrentará muito trabalho. Deseja alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada.

- Boa noite, senhora.

- Boa noite.

A criada se retirou, Gina descalçou os sapatos e se aninhou no cobertor com a mesma roupa roupa que estava no corpo. Há algumas horas atrás nem tinha aonde dormir, não tinha dinheiro, nem emprego, e agora estava naquele aposento digno de uma princesa, sabendo que receberia galeões para pagar o tratamento de seu pai. Estava tão feliz e aliviada que dormiu serena sem se quer desconfiar de todos os problemas que aquilo traria para sua vida.

"_Artigo 3__: A proposta aceita refere-se a se tornar uma Cristal, processo que se inicia no momento da assinatura do contrato e tem seu fim determinado de acordo com o desempenho da contratante, que se não for satisfatório ou for desistente, acarretará a permanência dela na casa para sempre ou até que se cumpra este contrato."_

* * *

**Nota da Autora: E aí gente o que acharam? Tive essa idéia repentina e como a "Paixão Inesperada II" anda super empacada resolvi colocar ela em prática. Me inspirei muito nas gueixas pra fazer essa história, então quem curte essa cultura vai gostar. Bom, primeiro capítulo né? Não tenho muito a acrescentar... No próximo capítulo Gina conhece outras Cristal, começa seu treinamento e se mete em vários problemas, não percam. Espero que estejam gostando, muito obrigada pelas reviews e batam palma para essa beta reader linda e maravilhosa aqui embaixo. **

**Beijinhos  
****_Bia _**

_**N/B:**__ Olá pessoinhas, como vão? O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo da fic? Não está realmente fantástico? Claro que sim! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la tanto quanto eu gostei de betá-la, mandem uma REVIEW dizendo o que acharam, a autora está ansiosa para saber se gostaram, afinal a fic é feita para vocês. É só clicar no botão roxinho escrito "Go" ele não morde e você ainda fará duas pessoas felizes \o/_

_Até o próximo cap.  
__**Beijos, Lou Malfoy**_

----------------------------------**D--E--I--X--E--M**-----**R--E--V--I--E--W--S**----------------------------------------------


End file.
